Roman Reigns
Leati Joseph "Joe" Anoa'i (born May 25, 1985) is an American professional wrestler and former Canadian football defensive tackle. He is signed to WWE, under the ring name Roman Reigns. He is a one time World Heavyweight Champion, one-time WWE Champion, one-time WWE Intercontinental Champion and a one-time WWE Tag Team Champion. Anoa'i is also a member of the Anoa'i family, a renowned Samoan-American wrestling dynasty. His brother is Matt Anoa'i better known as Rosey. Football career Anoa'i is a former Georgia Tech Yellow Jacket, and was named first-team All-ACC his senior year. After going undrafted in the 2007 NFL Draft, he was signed by the Minnesota Vikings. Upon being waived by the Vikings, he was added to the Jacksonville Jaguars roster to provide depth at defensive tackle. In 2008, Anoa'i was signed by the Edmonton Eskimos and accepted a spot on the team's practice roster. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2010–present) Developmental territories (2010–2013) Info here World Heavyweight Champion (2013–2014) Reigns made his debut on the May 11, 2013 episode of Smackdown attacking Wade Barrett at the behest of Lizzie Ryan aligning himself with The Alliance. This started a feud between Reigns and Barrett, the following week on Smackdown Reigns would again attack Barrett and leave him laying at the encouragement of Ryan. At Extreme Rules Barrett was able to defeat Reigns in a Steel Cage match, however Reigns would attack Barrett after the match along with the rest of the Alliance. It was made known that Reigns was named one of the four challengers to fellow Alliance member Sterling James Keenan's World Heavyweight Championship. At Invasion Reigns defeated Keenan, Wade Barrett, Heath Slater and Dolph Ziggler to win the World Heavyweight Championship for the first time. Aiga and WWE Champion (2014–2015) Championship reigns (2015–present) Personal life Anoa'i is a member of the Anoa'i family. He is the son of Sika of the Wild Samoans and the brother of Matt "Rosey" Anoa'i, who are both professional wrestlers. He has a daughter with his fiancée, and he is also the cousin of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Moment of Silence'' (Back suplex side slam) – NXT; used as a signature move in WWE **Spear – WWE *'Signature moves' **Leaping clothesline **Running dropkick from the floor to the head of an opponent draped over the second rope **Samoan drop **Superman punch, with theatrics *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **"Hunted" by Device (2013–2014) **'"The Truth Reigns"' by Jim Johnston (2014–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **WWE Championship (1 time) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) **WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Seth Rollins **Slammy Awards (7 times) ***Breakout Star of the Year (2014) ***Match of the Year (2014) - (vs. Ciaran O'Donnell & Billy Cassidy @ Night of Champions) ***Superstar of the Year (2014) ***Superstar of the Year (2015) ***Face of the Year (2015) ***Tag Team of the Year (2015) – with Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins ***Faction of the Year (2015) – with Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins External links *